Malfoy & Potter: The New Romeo & Juliet
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: It's Lily's first year and who should she fall for on the very first day? None other than her father's arch nemisis' youngest son, Lucius Malfoy II. My first fan fic, please be nice. R&R!
1. The Sorting

Lily followed her brothers, Al and James up to her parents' old school, Hogwarts. This was her first year and, like her brothers, everyone stared as she walked through the Great Hall. _Probably wondering whether or not I have a scar like Dad,_ she thought, brushing her hair out of her face. When the rest of the first years and she stopped in front of the staff table, the Sorting began.

Lily would be Sorted into one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Her whole family had been Sorted into Gryffindor.

As she approached the Sorting Hat, unsettling thoughts passed through her mind. _What if I'm not put in Gryffindor? Will Mum and Dad hate me? What about the boys?_ But before she could really start freaking out, her name was called.

"Lily Potter."

Lily walked toward the hat and a man she easily recognized as Neville Longbottom placed it on her head. It began to whisper in her ear.

_"Ah, yes. Another one of Harry Potter's children. But you're different from the others," _Lily froze, "N-no I'm not."

_"Oh, but you are! Did your father ever tell you I considered putting him in Slytherin? Yes, he would have done very well there. But, he insisted on being in Gryffindor." _Lily scanned the room and saw her brothers gaping at the hat on her head like it was a fire-breathing dragon. She only just heard what the hat said before she collapsed to the floor.

_"Better be...SLYTHERIN!!!"_


	2. The Slytherin Boy

Lily soon found herself in a bed with bars, surrounded by her brothers and her father's godson, Teddy. She sat up in the bed and looked at her oldest brother, James.

"What happened?" James grimaced, "Well, after you were Sorted into...into..."

"Slytherin," Al said.

"Ugh, yeah. You passed out, but don't be embarrassed me and ProfessorNeville almost did too. He's the one that carried you up here." Lily dropped her head into her hands.

"Slytherin. Does Dad know?" All three boys nodded gravely. Then, another first year boy with pale blonde hair **(just like me!)** swaggered into the hospital wing and walked right up to Lily's bed. James stepped in front of him.

"What do you want Lucius?" The boy smirked and leaned around James.

"Hi Lily. Our Head-of-House asked me to come and check on you. My name's Lucius Malfoy, after my grandfather. Are you sure you're okay?" Lily looked at her fellow first year and blushed.

"I'm okay. Just a little shocked is all. It's not everyday a Potter gets Sorted into Slytherin." Malfoy relaxed his tense muscles.

"Oh. Okay, good. I was really worried." He smiled** (wow I didn't know Malfoys were capable of that!)** and started toward the door. Then, he turned back to Lily, "One more thing. Try not to hurt yourself. Or that pretty little face of yours." **(ugh dramatic and sappy. Sorry guys. My boyfriend came up with that pickup line and it still doesn't work *slap*bad Trevor stay away from my computer.)** Then, Malfoy slipped out the door.

Lily giggled and James launched himself at the door. It took both, Al and Teddy to hold him back.

"I hate that kid! Lily stay away from him. He's only hitting on you to get to me!" Lily's eyes started to tear and she jumped out of bed.

"I-is that w-w-what you think! Y-you think i-its c-completely im-impossible for someone t-to like me for me!"

"Your my sister!"

"Oh so that means I'm completely unattractive! ANd you have no right to tell me who I can or can't hang out with. I'm am my own person James. Not on of those Barbie dolls you used to play with!" Silence filled the room except for some muffled snickers coming from Al and Teddy. Lily grabbed her purse and ran out of the hospital wing. She held back her tears as she asked for directions to the Slytherin common room. When she made it to the door, she couldn't open it without the password so she sat down on the floor and started to cry.


	3. Thank You

**Here we go. Next chapter yay!**

"Ahem." Lily looked up and saw Malfoy. She wiped her eyes and stood up quickly but kept crying.

"S-sorry," she said.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have said that in front of your brother. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine," Malfoy reached out and took her hand, "Come on. The password is 'serpent'," and he pulled her through the door into the common room.

People glared at Lily and Malfoy as they walked through the common room. Voices chorused things like, 'What's with the mudblood Luci?' or 'Oi! Who let the filth in?'. Lily turned to run but Malfoy wrapped his arm around her waist to stop her.

"It's okay. Just ignore them. They're just being stupid because they think your dad is the reason their parents got locked up in Askaban. They'll warm up to you eventually." Lily could tell he was lying through his teeth, but she was grateful. It would only make things harder to think that the other people in her house would always hate her. She whispered a quick 'thank you', gave him a quck peck on the cheek, and ran up to her room, leaving Malfoy standing, stunned, at the foot of the stairs.


	4. The Howler

**Whoo Hoo! I finally got around to posting this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was working on another two stories (one for Twilight and one for Meet the Robinsons. I luv those guys lol) Here we go!**

* * *

When Lily woke up the next moring, she quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. But on the second to last stair, she tripped over someones cat and hit something hard. Lily assumed it wall the floor until it laughed and said,

"You okay?" Lily looked up and saw Malfoy smiling down at her. She laughed and said,

"Sorry," As she helped him up off the floor.

"S'okay. Come on. We got to get to breakfast. You are late"

"And you waited for me?" Malfoy smiled, grabbed her hand and they ran to the Great Hall.

While they were eating, a teacher handed out their class schedules, and all of a sudden, owls filled the air. One swopped down and dropped a blood-red envelope on top of Lily's pancakes. She picked it up and looked at Malfoy.

"What is it?"

"A-a Howler. You'd better open it. If you just leave it, it'll get even worse." Malfoy said as he looked at the envelope as if it might explode.

"O-kay?" Lily slit open the envelope and when she did, her father's voice echoed throught the Great Hall.

"FLIRTING WITH A MALFOY! JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN DOESN'T MEAN YOU NEED TO ASSOCIATE WITH THEM! IT'S A GOOD THING YOUR BROTHER SENT ME AN OWL! I NEVER WANT YOU SPEAKING TO THAT BOY AGAIN, IS THAT CLEAR?" The Howler turned to Malfoy, "AND YOU! YOU SHOULD BE VERY HAPPY THAT I DIDN'T ACCEPT A TEACHING JOB YOUNG MAN. IF JAMES EVER SENDS ME ANOTHER OWL ABOUT YOU, YOU'D BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN!" Then, the Howler burst into flames.

* * *

**Aw poor Lily she must be so embarrassed. Say it with me everybody. BUTT THE HELL OUT HARRY!!!**


	5. It's Been 19 Years

**Yay I just know you guys are going to lurve this chapter.**

* * *

Lily looked at her brother's with tears in her got up from the Slytherin table and ran out the large double doors. Heads were looking from the Slytherin table to the Gryffindor table in silence. Both James and Malfoy went after her but stopped at the door, knowing that they wouldn't be able to console her at the moment. James turned to Malfoy, hatred burning in his eyes.

"Look at what you've done! You're tearing my family apart!" Malfoy stepped back, a shocked look on his face.

"Me? You're the one that sent your father an owl! You're the reason she's upset!" Then, James tackled Malfoy and started beating the crap out of him.

"Boys! Boys! What are you doing!?" James looked up from Malfoy.

"Oh--Hi Professor--Long--bottom. I'm just teaching Malfoy here a lesson about what happens when he hits on my sister. And when I'm finished, I'm going to go tell my sister--she's insane!" Neville reached down and pulled James off of Malfoy who now was sporting a brand new black eye.

"Look James, I hate having to do this but, I'm going to have to give you two weeks detention and...I'll handle your sister."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neville walked to the place he was almost sure Lily would be at a time like this. Hagrid's hut. He walked up to the door and heard sobbing inside. He knocked and then walked in.

Lily was sitting in a chair drinking tea from a mug that ooked a bit too big for her. Neville sat down and put his arm around her. Just like his grandmother did when he had _parent troubles._

"Hello Hagrid."

"Hi Neville. I suppose ya 'eard wha' 'appened up t'ere?"

"The whole school did,"said Neville, which only caused Lily to cry even more,"I don't know why Harry's still fussing over the whole Potter-Malfoy feud. It's been 19 years. And he's never sent a Howler to anyone, let alone his own child, his own daughter." Neville looked at Lily when he said this. When he looked away, Lily tugged on one of his sleeves.

"Is Lucius mad at me?" Nevile shook his head.

"He's not nursing a grudge, but he is nursing a black eye. Your brother popped him pretty good." Lily gasped and stood up,

"I have to make sure he's okay!" She started toward the door but Neville grabbed her arm.

"Seeing him right now probably won't make you fell any better. All he's capable of doing at the moment is cursing the day your brother was born. And loudly." Lily giggled and pulled open the door.

"Thanks Neville, but I want to go see him anyway." And she walked out the door.

* * *

**Hey guys. Please check out my other two stories if you can. I did my first attempt at slash and I could use some ideas..Again I hope you enjoyed this angsty chapter**


	6. You're Not Dad, James!

**Yay! I finally found time to update this again!**

As Lily made her way up to the hospital wing, many people laughed and sneered at her. When she reached the hospital wing, she heard Malfoy inside swearing...loudly. She hoped her being there might calm him down. When she walked through the doors a huge grin spread across his face. He jumped up and ran to her, giving her the biggest hug she had evr been given.

"I'm so glad you're here," he said looking down at her, wrapped in his arms," but what about what your dad said?" Lily thought for a moment.

"I don't really care about my dad anymore, I care about you. And I'm really glad you're okay." She took his hand and they walked out into the hall together, only to run into Al.

Now, Al wasn't as prejudiced as his brother so he walked up in front of them and looked at Malfoy.

"I'm so sorry about what my brother did to you. He's just very protective of us. Our whole family. Could you at least find it in your heart to forgive _me?"_ As he said this, he stuck his hand. Malfoy nodded and shook it.

"Where is James?" Lily asked, turning towards Al.

"He's down on the Quidditch pitch. Why?" Lily frowned.

"Can I borrow your broom?"

*****

Lily raced out onto the Quidditch pitch, wand in hand. She scanned the large stretch of air and grass until she saw her brother, flirting with a Chaser, as always. She held tight to her broom and rammed him.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?!" James looked at wondering what to do next. He flew up next to her but she backed away.

"I was just trying to do what Dad would!" Lily looked at him as if he was insane.

"You're not Dad, James! So quit trying to be. You will never be _Harry_ Potter! I hate you, and I hate Dad. And you can be sure that I won't be back home over the holidays!" James stared at her in shock, and then started to laugh.

"Oh really? Where wil you stay? The Malfoys'?" Then he burst into laughter and was practically lying down on his broom. Tears began to streak down Lily's cheeks.

"You know what?! Maybe I will!" James nearly fell off his broom.

"W-what?! You can't stay at the Malfoys'! Th-they're Malfoys!" Lily swooped down the the ground and ran off the pitch crying.

******

Lily ran to the common room and bumped into Malfoy. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"C-can I st-stay at your h-house this summer?" She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying, "Please. I can't go home. My brother hates me, I have no where else to go. Please." Malfoy hugged her back but then let go.

"_**What about your dad?**_" Just as Malfoy said this, there was a loud knock on the common room door.

**Oooo. I wonder who it could be...*obviousness*. See ya next chapter!**


	7. Fathers, Daughters, and Death Eaters

**Whoo, Here comes the obvious visitor you've all been waiting for....**

"Lily Luna Potter! Open this door right now! And if that Malfoy kid is in there with you, heads are gonna roll!" Lily instantly recognized her fathers voice and froze.

"Oh my god! James wrote our dad!...Quick! Hide in your room, under you bed, anywhere, just not here! I'll talk to him." Lily pushed Malfoy up the stairs and ran to the door.

"Hi...Dad! Um, why are you here? Does James have a game today?" Her father's face told her, he wasn't in the mood for jokes at the moment.

"Well, I was having a very nice visit with your Uncle Ron, when an owl flew in the window with a letter from your brother saying that you plan on moving in with the Malfoys this summer! I never want to to see that boy again, do you understand me?!" Lily had been crying all day and now she had ran out of tears. All that came out were dry sobs and hiccups.

"B-but why? W-why can't I-I talk to M-Malfoy?! Give me one good reason!" She was standing on her toes to try to be at eye level with her father. His face went from red to purple and back to red again. It would have made Uncle Vernon proud.

"I have reasons. You don't need to know. When it makes a difference, I'll tell you.

"Just tell me," Now her face was redder than her hair and she was screaming in her fathers face, "What is going on that I don't know about?!" Harry just shook his head.

"Why don't you ask Malfoy?" And right as he said that, Malfoy came back down the stairs.

************

Lily turned to him,

"Is there something you know, that you didn't tell me?" Malfoy just glared at Harry,

"So. You read the _Prophet_? You've heard?" Harry gave him a curt nod, and Lily was really starting to get annoyed.

"WILL SOMEONE PLAESE JUST TELL ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL'S GOING ON?!" Harry frowned and Malfoy tooked her hand, which only caused Harry to frown even more. Malfoy started to explain what Harry wouldn't,

"Everyone in my family, well most of them anyway, were Death Eaters. And some how, they've managed to bring the Dark Lord back. Your father believes I intend to be a Death Eater as well, and am only involved with the Order to spy. Of course, he can't kick me out, because, Kingsley trusts me and he's in charge. I keep telling him, I wouldn't be helping the Order get in formation from Death Eaters' children, If I was just going to take back their information and give it to the Dark Lord. I haven't spoken to any Death Eaters since my 5th birthday, but he doesn't believe me." That wasn't the explaination she had expected and still didn't answer her main question.

"Well, If Malfoy isn't a Death Eater, why don't you like him?" Harry stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Because you're my daughter, and you remind me so much of your mother when she was your age, especially your temper. It just scares me to think that you're growing up."

**Aw a cheesey father/daughter moment. Don't you just love those? *barf* lol**


	8. Find My Daughter

**Okay, Here's the next chapter.**

_**As weeks passed, news of the Dark Lord's return spread throughout the wizarding community. The Ministry temporarily closed Hogwarts and all the children were sent home.**_

_**Lily was worried about Lucius' well-being so he stayed at her uncle's house. But that only made matters worse...**_

_****************************_

On Lily's birthday all her friends and family gathered at her house for the party. As she walked around greeting people, she tripped, but before she could hit the ground, a pair of arms caught her.

"Malfoy! You came!" Lily threw her arms around his neck.

"Of course I did, you're my girl remember?" Malfoy chuckled. Then, he pulled her over to the table that was covered in her gifts.

"Here, open mine first," he picked up a small box wrapped in silver and green wrapping paper. Lily ripped it open and found a Sneakoscope inside. The moment she took it out of the box, it lit up and started spinning in her hand.** (I think you guys know what that means)** She looked up at Malfoy one last time, and then the room went dark. The Death Eaters had come.

(oOo)

Malfoy had been holding Lily's hand at the time, but then, her hand was pulled from his. Guests' screams filled the air.

"Lily," Malfoy bellowed into the darkness, "Where are you?!" The lights came back on. Malfoy scanned the room and then ran outside. He dropped to his knees on the porch. Lily was gone, and he had no way to find her.

Harry, Ron, and James all rushed out onto the porch with their wands raised. Harry rolled his eyes.

"James, put your wand away, you know you can't use it." James pointed his wand at Malfoy.

"I don't care! Voldemort's cronies just took Lily! Why aren't you more worried?!" Malfoy stood up and pulled out his wand. James panicked and blurted out the first spell he could think of.

"CRUCIO!!" Malfoy was blown off the porch and fell to the grass. Al, who had been watching the scene from the window, burst out the door, jumped off the porch, and rushed to Malfoy's side. He glared at James,

"Why'd you do that?! Can't you see he's just as worried as we are?!" James rolled his eyes.

"He probably knew this was going to happen. His folks are Death Eaters. He deserved it." Malfoy groaned and tried to get up. Al put his hands under Malfoy's arms and dragged him into the house. Malfoy looked around the room. Everyone was glaring at him except for Lily's mom, Ginny. She was walking toward Al and Malfoy, tears streaming down her face. She dropped down to her knees so she was almost eye level with Malfoy while he was sitting on the couch. She held his face between her hands.

"Do y-you know wh-where my daughter is?" Malfoy shooked his head, and Ginny sobbed.

"You..You need to find her. I-I know you can. Ask you father for help. Please. J-just find my daughter. Please." Malfoy nodded. Ginny stood and walked to the closet under the stairs. She opened it and pulled out a box. She set the box on the kitchen counter and out of it, she pulled a large, newspaper-sized paper. She handed it to Malfoy.

"This is "Cupid's Map". Something my brothers invented. It will show you the way to find the one person you truely love. I think you'll be able to find her with it." Ginny smiled, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Malfoy smiled back.

"I won't let you down. I promise." And with that, he picked up his wand and walked out the door.

***Indiana Jones theme* Yay, He's going on an adventure! *happy dance* *Dora the Explorer them* what the hell?! I didn't cue that to play! *smashes cd player***


	9. I'm Coming With You

**Okay, next chapter, here we go.**

Malfoy walked across the porch but before he could step onto the grass, a hand wrapped around the top of his arm. It was Al,

"I'm coming with you. Don't try to stop me. I can't let you go alone." Malfoy looked down at the map and then at his wand,

"Okay, let's go."

"I'm coming too!" Malfoy turned and saw James standing on the porch. Malfoy looked out into the darkness, back at James, and nodded.** (jeez, he's so forgiving *rolls eyes*)**

"Okay get your brooms. It might take a bit for mine to get here. I have to Summon it from your uncle's house...Accio Broom!" James and Al walked back into the house. Malfoy pulled out the map while he waited. He wasn't quite sure how it worked so he figured he ought to practice,

"Erm...Uhhh...Show me Lily?" Immediately, a sketch of her face appeared in the left corner. Then a map of the UK spread across the page. It showed where Lily was, where her captors were, and where he and the boys were. It also gave a detailed list of the enchantments being used to hold Lily. Some of them quite gruesome.

Malfoy scaned the map quickyl and started to try to figure out how to get rid of the markings. He tried just closing it, but that didn't work, so he started talking to the piece of parchment like the insane person he was,

"Um...Erase...Clear?...I'm done...Thank you?" and then the map went blank. Then a noise like an arrow darting through the air caught Malfoy's attention. It was his old Firebolt. It stopped right in front of him. He grabbed it and sat down on the front steps. Then, the door crashed open.

James ran out the door with Al in tow. He grabbed Malfoy's arm and dragged him into the forest behind the house.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" James slammed Malfoy up against a tree.** (and kissed him passionately teehee)**

"My dad just got a message from the Order. The Death Eaters are coming back. They're coming back for you. We're going to walk through the forest under my dad's invisibility cloak, than we'll take it off when we reach the heart of the forest. At midnight, so no one will see us." Malfoy nodded and the three boys set off through the dark forest. They didn't stop until the moon was at the highest point in the sky.

**Damn. That was short. Oh well. You get an epic battle scene next chapter.**


	10. We're Almost There

**Anybody in particular miss this fic? xDD**

Malfoy pushed the cloak off of himself when he felt they had walked far enough and sighed.

"So. . ." He opened the map again, speaking Lily's name and examining the markings. Checking town names, and freezing a second later.

"Sh-she's. . .They've got her. . ." James huffed, pulling the map out of his hands, Al looking at it over his shoulder.

"She's at Malfoy Manor. Of course." James cast a glare at Malfoy, and then gave him the map back, mounting his broom.

"Well, we might as well start flying." The other two mounted their brooms, and they all kicked off, soaring up past the leaves, and then across the sky. James settled back on his broom sighing.

"So what's our plan when we—LOOK OUT!" He flew forward and pushed Al's head down, just missing a bolt of green as it flew past them. James glanced over his shoulder, glaring at the pack of Death Eaters that were coming up on their tail. He pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"Expelliarmus!" The Death Eater blocked the spell easily, chuckling madly.

"You're just like your father! Same face, same spe—" He was knocked off his broom by Malfoy's silent Stupefy, two of the other Death Eaters diving before he could hit the earth. Al looked at Malfoy and grinned.

"First year and already can do silent spells? Nice!" He shrugged, leaning forward on his broom and picking up speed.

"My dad taught me! Didn't want any of the Potters having an advantage over me!" James laughed, aiming another spell over his shoulder. He started to pull up, when a Death Eater flew up from the ground, grabbing Al from behind.

"J-James!" James spun around, his eyes narrowing as he pointed his wand at the man holding his brother.

"Take this, you Death Eater skum! Crucio!" The Death Eater screamed, letting go of Al and writhing as he fell through the air, hitting a large tree with a sickening crunch. Al regained his composure on his broom, pulling up next to James who looked at him with wide eyes.

"You alright?" Al nodded, and looked up as Malfoy joined them.

"Nice curse, there James. You learn that from your Dad?" He shook his head.

"No. My uncle. Told me to use it on bill collectors. . .and Malfoys, heh. Boy, did my mum get ticked off at him." Malfoy laughed, glancing over his shoulder.

"Looks like we're not gonna have any trouble with those blokes for a while." Al nodded, rubbing at his shoulders.

"Yeah. . .so, where exactly is Malfoy Manor?" Malfoy fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out the map again, staring at it.

"Just a bit further north. Are you guys sure you want to do this? We don't know what we're going to find when we get there." James snorted.

"Lily's our sister. We're not going anywhere." Malfoy sighed, dipping down as he glanced at their surroundings.

"Land here. We don't want them seeing us." He tilted the nose of his broom down in a dive, landing between two trees. _Don't worry Lily. . .we're almost there._

**Sorry for such a short chapter after the long wait. But since I lost the notebook that I had the rest of the story written in, im not sure what I want to do with this anymore haha**


End file.
